


【最王】虚实魅影

by Seraphhuiyu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphhuiyu/pseuds/Seraphhuiyu
Summary: 最王R18，最原终一x魅魔王马
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 20





	【最王】虚实魅影

“真是辛苦你了，那么我先走咯，明天见，终一！”  
“嗯，明天见，百田君。”  
看着百田关上了门，教室内终究是静了下来，只剩在拖地的最原一个人。今天本不是他值日，只是在放学后等待着卧倒在医务室的小恋人王马一起回家。

之前百田，昆太和KIBO完成了各自的值日内容，而负责拖地的王马迟迟没有回来，怀疑这家伙想要就此逃过值日，百田撸起袖子就说要冲到医务室把王马那臭小子拎回来教教他什么叫尽职。大家都知道王马碰见百田免不了一顿揶揄，百田性子比较冲动很快就演变成要大打出手的样子。最原急忙拉住百田表示自己来替王马拖地就好，并让大家先行回家。

大概等自己拖好地，王马就会活蹦乱跳地跑进教室拿上书包并搂上自己说赶快回去了吧，这是他惯用的逃值日伎俩，也不知道这样帮他多少次了呢。因为某位、某只校长曾对最原说作为情侣就要一心同体，抱有 “你的就是我的，我的还是我的” 的共有思想，如果王马小吉不完成值日任务，最原终一就要一起受到连带责任惩罚哦。说完就不知道消失到哪儿去了，连让最原反驳那无理思想的机会都没有，至少为了自己，也还是帮王马做了值日吧。正在最原无奈地这么想着的时候，“咔啦——”教室门被打开了，最原抬头一看，确实是王马但并没有平时那样活泼的感觉，反而有点恹恹的。

“王马君，你没事吧？”  
听说下午有人看见王马和黑着脸炸了毛的春川一前一后在走廊飞速而过；又听说春川终于忍不住动手，王马倒在地上一动不动了；还听说春川一手把王马拦腰拎起走进了医务室。对，下午王马发生了什么事，最原全是从同学们议论纷纷的口中听来的，在感叹现在高中生对传闻的八卦程度的同时，最原也出于侦探的本性，没有轻易相信打算亲自问问情况。

王马拉上门，以极小的动静上了锁，微微笑了笑，“没事的啦～只不过是摔倒的时候撞到头了而已。”一边这么说着一边晃晃悠悠地走向他的座位，看起来走路还有点不稳。  
“又惹春川同学了吧，你也差不多该收敛一点。”  
“尼嘻嘻，没想到最原酱这么关心我，真的好感动哦！是真的哦～”  
“嗯嗯我知道了。”  
对于王马一如既往的直白表达，最原永远不知到该如何回应，只能无奈地敷衍过去。看到王马趴在桌子上的样子也不可能让他继续做值日，反正也拖得差不多了，就让自己做完好了。

过了不一会儿，看着地已经都拖干净了，最原走向后门边的储物柜打算把工具放起来。  
“王马君，我结束了，准备回去吧。”  
“……最原酱。”  
“怎么了？”  
最原没有回头，走到储物柜前刚打开门，  
“呐，最原酱。”  
明明平时不管最原有没有理他，王马有话都会直接说出来，最原对他反常的状态感到疑惑，不如说从他进门起的感觉就一直很奇怪，所以还是转过了头，但瞬间就愣住了。

只见王马摘去了平时裹得高高的黑白格子围巾，总在大腿处绑着拘束带的白色裤子也褪去，看上去很有肉感白嫩柔软的大腿和匀称有力的小腿一览无余，连鞋子也脱掉了，然后在地上还看见了那条无比鲜艳跳脱的红黄条纹内裤，只有上半身还穿着衣服，略显破烂的宽大领口处露出了漂亮精致的锁骨，由于上衣的下摆比较长，勉强是遮住了某个部位……  
“等、等一下王马君！为什么要脱……”  
还没能问完，最原便发现了更让他惊讶的东西，“那是什么？”  
王马的头顶有着两个小小的角，后腰处长出了一对小巧的黑色翅膀向两侧展开，因为被翅膀撑起了衣服，侧面的腰际和胯部也展露出来，显得格外诱人，而且也能想象此时背后的风景是多么美妙，还有一条细长的桃心尾巴在腿侧不停摆动着。  
夕阳温暖的光透过教室的玻璃投在王马身上，似是为王马镀上一层朦胧的金纱，紫色的翘发被染成了一半的金橙色渐变，很是漂亮，闪着金光的紫眸掺着一丝暧昧地盯着最原，整个气氛让最原口干舌燥了起来。  
“这个？”王马笑着托起了尾巴，“是尾巴哦，还有这个是翅膀呀，这么明显能看懂的东西，小最原是不是脑子坏了呢？”  
“不是，我是说……”  
“啊~这么说吧，我是魅魔哦～♤”  
“什么？！”  
王马前倾着上半身，笑盈盈地往最原靠近了一步，不知道对面自称魅魔的人要做什么而下意识后退，却不料一个踉跄，被王马顺势推进了储物柜，手中的拖把也被一把抢走扔到地上。“嘭”先是一声巨响，最原的后背撞上储物柜的内壁，而后为了保持平衡手也重重敲在两侧内壁上，最后咔嚓一声门被关上了，在各种碰撞声消停后，狭小的储物柜恢复平静。缓过了疼痛的劲儿，最原慢慢睁开眼，一片黑暗中只有柜门上一些透气用的缝隙挤进一点光线，只能感觉到王马紧紧贴在自己身上，而还看不清他的样子。

刚刚王马那漂亮的样子还没看多久，稍微有点遗憾啊……  
对脑子里突然出现这样的一个想法，最原吓了一跳便赶紧挥散掉，自己真的有哪里变得好奇怪，明明现在不是想这个的时候。

“最原酱，我呢……”  
“想要吃最原酱的精液哦～♤”

“诶诶？！”  
要说起来，两人也并不是没有做过。一开始是王马因为最原久久没和自己有牵手以上的行为，假哭着说“明明是情侣相处这么久了却都不和我亲近最原酱你是不是不喜欢我呜呜哇啊啊啊啊————” 被最原一番慌张的否认后又直接要求来做爱吧，紧接着又是最原的委婉拒绝，在王马极力的讨价还价以及假哭之后，双方妥协先从接吻开始。每次都是王马在各种时间各种地方向最原索吻，当最原陷入羞涩的时候，王马都会趁机跨坐上最原的双腿，紧紧勾住他的脖子，身体紧密贴在一起，最原双手无处可放便只能环住他的后腰，就和现在一样。再之后，经过王马软磨硬泡的引诱之下，终于是让最原同意在家“做一次”，只是每次做完之后王马好像显得并不高兴的样子，不禁让最原怀疑是自己……那个的技术太差没能满足王马吗？于是渐渐开始自我消沉起来。

“等一下，王马君……这里是学校啊，要做的话还是回去……”  
“才不要～就在这里，给我啦～”  
说着王马便伸手拉下最原的裤链，顺势要伸进内裤里，最原急忙一把抓住王马蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“王马君你样子真的很奇怪，果然是摔跤把头撞……”  
“最原酱！那个啊……”突然提高的音量打断了最原的话，王马把头埋进最原的脖颈，柔软的翘发蹭了蹭有点瘙痒，惹得最原轻哼了一声。  
“和最原酱做爱真的很舒服，我很喜欢，但是呢，你说每次只在家只做一次，我很不尽兴哦，绝不是最原酱的技术问题……”  
“是……吗……”从喉咙里颤颤巍巍地挤出了两个字，最原紧皱的眉头稍稍舒缓了些，不得不承认听到王马这么说的时候，最原心里还是很高兴的，毕竟也关乎到一点自尊的问题。

“所以，”忽然一股温暖的气息打在脸上，王马抬起头凑到了最原面前，“现在在学校里，我想要做足够多，全部让我来就好，最原酱呢，只要负责把精液全部射在我里面就行，可以吗？” 明明还在黑暗中，却能感受到对方投来的热情视线饱含着期待，对于这般露骨的话语邀请，原本只会羞红了脸拒绝的最原，却在这甜腻的氛围里，鬼使神差地嗯了一声。

“嗯哼～那么我开始咯，最原酱～♤”  
说完王马眯起充满笑盈的双眼，舔了一圈嘴唇便亲吻上了最原，柔软的小嘴微微张开贴合上对方的嘴，和往常一样由王马主导的吻，他轻轻撬开最原还在颤抖的双唇，将舌头直直探了进去，在触碰到对方的舌头后舔舐摩擦起来，明显地是在邀请一场口中共舞。错开的鼻子呼出温暖的气息间隔均匀地打在最原的脸上，仿佛是闻到一股香甜的味道，让人舒适地沉浸在这场前戏中，最原不自觉地随着王马搅动的舌头渐渐交缠，发出些许闷哼声。似乎忘记了吞咽，在唇瓣不断贴紧又分开的动作下，唾液溢过嘴角缓缓流向下颚。王马再一次分开时，细细舔走了最原嘴角的液体咽了下去。  
“王马君，那个……”  
“嗯？”  
只是面对王马吞下自己的唾液而感到羞涩，脱口而出想要缓解自己的尴尬，却不知该继续说什么才好，最终，他问出了一直在意的很重要的一件事。  
“好像……没有润滑剂？”  
对最原来说最重要的便是不想伤害到王马，即便每次王马都嫌他润滑扩张磨磨蹭蹭，最原也会坚持做到最好。但对眼下的“魅魔”王马，同意了射在体内已经是破天荒的事，最原并不想连扩张都不做好就继续。  
噗嗤，对方发出了轻快的笑声，”最原酱真是一如既往的温柔呢，其实我一直很喜欢你这点哦～但是魅魔的身体就是为了能自适应这种事，所以担心的话，来摸摸看吧？”

桃心尾巴在需要时会分泌润滑液，从开始就一直在王马的穴口进进出出地自主润滑扩张着，王马停下了抚摸最原阴茎的手，转而将最原环在背后的手引领向下触摸着仍在扩张的小穴，在周围早已湿润的褶皱上摩挲着，再继续向下抚进，溢出的液体在会阴处随重力滴落。  
“呜，好湿……”  
“对吧？可惜最原酱看不到呢、哈……不进来确认一下吗？”  
王马像是在隐忍着什么，细微的颤抖没有逃过侦探的触感和听觉。也出于担心，同意了这个提议。  
“那我伸进去了……”  
“嗯啊……”随着一声长叹，在最原伸进一根手指的同时，王马快速将尾巴抽了出来，桃心尾巴的前段附着透明的液体在空中晃动，一条腿挤进最原的双腿之间紧紧贴合，顶向最原的下体。一只手缓缓撸动着他还半软的阴茎，另一只手一颗颗拉开最原外套的内扣，解开衬衣，王马轻轻吻上侧颈时而舔舐时而吮吸，闲不住的手指开始挑逗对方那藏在衣影下的乳头。  
随着手指逐渐增加，在穴内换着角度仔细按摩扩张着内壁，一阵阵细微的酥麻感让王马感到无比的舒适，这是他最喜欢的温柔和细心给予的安全感，安静的环境中只闻手指进出带起咕啾的水声和王马刻意抑制着的细细呢吟，还有因为王马照顾周到而挺立起的性器使最原呼出愈发急促的气息声。  
王马抚摸着最原已经完全变硬的阴茎，在顶口摩挲着然后抬起手指黏连一丝透明的液体。眼看已经差不多了，王马满意地笑了笑，开始寻求接下来的动作。  
“呐，最原酱，已经可以了吧？♤”  
轻挑的语气带着妩媚的诱惑，如恶魔的耳语般引导着对方的沦陷。  
“嗯……”可想而知最原对后续的事红透了脸，事已至此也不可能拒绝，只能挤出最少的话小声同意，在王马看来此番可爱的最原着实在心里抹了一层甜蜜。最原抽出了手指，因为王马说要一切让他来而不知所措，依依不舍地在股缝中磨蹭了几下便把手在王马的屁股上。

……

最原感觉到王马踮起了脚之后久久没有动作，终究是忍不住问出口：“王马君，怎么了？”  
“……”  
王马没有说话，只是有一搭没一搭的摸了摸最原的性器。  
“……难道是，不够……”  
“别说话！”王马君的语气听上去有些生气。侦探的本能还是很快发现了问题，平时都是在床上所以没有想到过这种情况，双方都站立的情况，王马太矮够不到最原的阴茎。  
因为已经说了那种话却做不到，出于面子不想妥协而只能保持沉默，大概现在他正低着头嘟着嘴，脸比自己还红。这样想着的最原终于是忍不住轻笑出声，自己的小总统恋人是这般可爱。  
“不许笑……”  
“抱歉，只是觉得很可爱！原来魅魔也会因为这种事困扰呢。”  
王马顶了顶最原的下巴以示抗议，面对正倔着的恋人，只好低下头吻了吻他的发旋，单手摸摸他的背部来安慰他。  
“王马君，这个还是让我来吧？”  
让王马的双手环紧自己的脖子，双腿勾住自己的腰，拖住他的臀部将娇小的王马整个抱了起来。正打算腾出一只手将阴茎拿稳，王马却抢先一步握住对准了自己的穴眼，慢慢放低身体将性器的前段吞了进去。  
“呜嗯！哈……”  
“王马……”  
“放开我，最原酱。”  
突如其来的要求让最原愣了一秒，刚想询问却又被催促。  
“快点，听我的。”  
无奈只能听从王马的要求乖乖松手，失去了托力，王马一下子落了下去，一口气将最原的灼热的阴茎全部埋入肠道内。  
“啊啊…………哈啊……”  
“呜！等……”  
比手指和尾巴要粗大多了的性器明显无法那么快适应，王马忍着强烈的疼痛喘着气，而最原因为一下挤入紧致的穴内迸发出的强烈快感而重重喘息。感觉到缩在怀里的王马轻轻颤抖，想要去扶住他却被他按住肩膀。  
“我说过交给我就好，最原酱的任务只有把……”  
“呜哇——我知道了，不要再说了！”  
“尼嘻嘻～最原酱还真是害羞呢，那么我要动啦～”  
有些发抖的声音还是被最原察觉到，王马执意要勉强自己，最原在这方面也从来拗不过他，只是抱住他的后背来表示同意。

王马双腿用力加紧最原的腰，缓缓抬起腰又向下坐去，虽然幅度不算大，但火热的内壁像是有意识地随着每次阴茎的进入而主动裹紧，最原被甬道极力服侍着的下体传来一波波电流般的快感刺激着大脑每一根神经，转为一声声低喘，舒服得渐渐沉迷于这场性爱，双手不自觉的想要拥抚对方，撩拨着后颈上被汗水黏着的碎发，轻触过轮廓清晰的肩胛骨，手指沿着背脊的凹陷一路向下滑去，像是轻柔地在皮肤上弹奏，一处处酥痒惹得王马连连颤抖地吸气，喘出细碎的呻吟。  
就在最原的手指滑进到长出尾巴的尾骨附近时，“最原酱，我想快点，来帮我前面吧！”  
刚才是谁说全部交给他的？虽然想着这句内容，但打从一开始最原也没觉得会完全由着王马自己来，过于任性的王马经常使自己吃尽苦头，可对恋人的让步和宠爱总是一次又一次地妥协，这次也会一样。  
抽出一只手撩开过长的衣服下摆，扶起了王马的还软着的性器，稍稍快速地上下撸动起来，也是在感受着他的形状，王马的阴茎很漂亮，颜色不深外形匀称，每次最原都会仔细观察很久，而被王马投来嘲笑的视线说明明是个童真却这么变态真是小看最原酱了，可王马看上去挺高兴的样子，而且已经不是童真了啊……  
随着撸动速度加快，王马也硬了起来，最原则学着他之前对自己做的，用食指抠了抠顶端的小孔，带出一些粘稠的液体然后涂抹在洞口周围打转摩擦。

“哈啊……哈……”  
被服务舒适发出了愉悦的叹息之后，觉得差不多了，王马抓紧了最原的双肩，突然开始大幅上下动了起来，几乎是将阴茎抽出到穴口再快速整根送进体内，像是失控了般王马律动的速度越发加快。  
“王马君……太、快了……哈……”  
“最原、酱，别停啊……”  
被突如其来的快速抽插激发了大量的快感使最原一下忘记了手中的事，遭到了催促才又开始摩擦。  
前后同时传来的快感使王马不受控地加快速度想要索取更多，即便没有刻意让阴茎顶向自己的敏感处，只是稍稍蹭过，擦出的酥麻感像电流般直窜上大脑，变为快感堆积得越来越多，肠道渐渐开始时不时地抽动，用力绞紧阴茎，使最原发出重重的低喘。  
“哈！快要、去了……”  
“嗯啊……最原……哈、酱，我要……”  
王马被过多的快感逼得嗓音拔高，紧紧闭着双眼任由挤出的泪水滑落，颤抖的发出破碎的呻吟，最原也加快手中的速度。  
“呜、呜嗯……要……要去了、啊！”  
“啊，啊……”  
终究承受不住更多的刺激而迸发达到高潮，王马双腿比之前更用力地夹紧最原的腰，夹得生疼，大腿不规律地抽动着，绷紧脚背勾起脚趾，弓起了背埋到最原的胸前，不时地呼出断断续续的喘息，阴茎射出的白浊沾满了最原的手和衣服，后庭不断地夹紧最原的性器将他也带上顶峰，微凉的精液填满了肠道的最深处。  
“哈…………哈啊……”  
“呼……”  
保持插入的姿势，回味着巅峰过后的余韵，交杂相错的呼吸声逐渐稳定下来，王马从锁骨，喉结一路吻上最原的下巴，然后在对方嘴边轻轻吹了一口气。  
“舒服吗？最原酱……”  
“嗯……比平时更舒服……”  
最原摸上王马的脸，碰到了泪痕，轻柔地将其抹了抹。  
“哼哼～”  
听到了满意的答复，王马将唇覆上最原还微微开合的嘴，软舌轻易滑入开始搅动。在触碰到舌尖的一瞬间，葡萄般的甜味扩散开来，最原感觉清香的葡萄甜充斥了整个狭小的空间，这是王马最喜欢的饮料味道，也是王马的味道，即使最原不喜欢那么甜腻的气味，但此刻却觉得刚刚好，身体也好神经也好，仿佛被融化了一般，理智随着唇舌交缠宣告消散。从牙龈到上颚再到舌头，确认完完全全都沾染了自己的味道，王马从最原的口中退出来，微微吻肿的红唇牵起一条银丝，随着距离拉长而断开。

“放我下来吧～”  
最原托起王马的臀部，将阴茎慢慢拔了出来，然而乳白的精液贴随着一起流了出来，王马毫不在意地站到地上。  
“王马君，那个……要流出来了……”  
经过一段时间最原的眼睛也已经适应了黑暗，靠着透进来的些许光线，看清王马现在充满色情的模样，大腿内侧缓缓流着一些白液。王马一手撑到最原身边，尾巴晃了晃然后伸向腿间，尾尖自下而上沾起滑落的精液，然后移到面前，毫不犹豫地含进嘴里舔了起来。  
“啊呜……嗯……”  
王马的舌头将桃心尾尖前前后后舔绕一圈，发出啧啧的淫糜水声，视觉听觉的刺激让最原愈发脸红心跳，尾尖的白色液体被替换为透明的唾液从粉嫩的小嘴里吐出，半阖着眼挑起好看的眉毛直勾勾地看着他，小幅度地勾起嘴角吐露着小小的舌尖。  
“最原酱的精液我会一滴不剩地全部吃掉哦～不管是用哪一张嘴～♤”  
“呜……”  
啪——赤裸裸的诱惑冲断了某一根神经，最原一把抓过王马的手腕将他翻过身背对自己死死摁在侧壁上。  
“呜哇——最原……酱、咿！”  
翅膀大幅扇动了一下，尾巴根部的肌肤被最原抚揉着，然后下移搓揉了一把白嫩丰满的臀部，掰开股缝将自己的性器塞了进去，直直顶向尾根。  
“啊，哈……最……”  
衣服的横扣被一一扯开拉下，上半身被强硬地掰成侧身，最原直俯下身将暴露在眼前的红樱舔湿然后时而吮吸时而啃咬，另一侧按揉着乳晕，乳头被拨弄拉扯，细细的兴奋感一阵阵撩拨着感官，王马右手抓着最原的肩膀软绵绵地发出闷哼声抗拒。  
最原右手再次回到尾根一路抚摸着尾巴蜿蜒向上的形态，在摸到桃心尖端的时候不出所料地听到身下传来一声小小的惊呼。  
“果然王马君的尾巴顶端很敏感啊。”  
将尾巴拉到面前搓揉了几下，最原伸出舌头舔弄起来。  
“啊啊！不……要碰……哈……”  
王马颤抖的求饶带了些许哭腔断断续续，可最原像是没听到似的继续吮吸，轻轻啃咬尾巴。底下埋在王马臀缝里的阴茎也开始缓缓前后动了起来，用顶端反复摩擦着王马的尾根部位，另一只手从乳首，侧腰，胯骨，最后一路摸上后腰的翅膀上，像是侦探的本能探索寻找着魅魔的敏感部位一一尝试，感受着王马随着抚摸不同程度地颤抖和娇喘，确认了他的猜想。  
最原吐出尾巴看了看眼前的王马，侧头靠着柜壁闭紧双眼，眼角泛着潮红，脸上了淌满汗水和泪水，长时间张着嘴寻求空气的滋润而让来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流向下巴。最原感觉喉咙燥热干的发疼，不自觉地凑上王马的嘴将舌头伸了进去，卷起王马的软舌开始用力吮吸，极力索取对方口中的津液来温润自己的干喉。或许是被吸得太难受，王马使劲用鼻子发出闷哼抗议，让最原放开自己。  
“哈、哈……”  
王马大口吸取着空气，有些懊恼地看着越来越过分的家伙，而对方却仍是一脸纯然。  
“王马君是想要我的精液吧？我会努力的，不过作为交换，之后怎么做都听我的，可以吗？”  
明明是疑问句，平稳的语气却像陈述甚至命令。最原用力捏了一下尾巴，突然的刺激让王马猝不及防地叫出声。  
“嗯啊……”  
“那么就是同意了呢。”  
“小、最原什么时候……会这种，哈……狡猾的……手段了。”  
没有回答，最原只是将尾巴的一段贴上王马的阴茎，然后用手老老抓紧开始撸动。  
“我也想让王马舒服，所以……”  
最原一手稳住王马的腰，缓慢又有力地蹭顶尾骨延伸出来的尾根，在同时摩擦着王马的性器和尾巴的同时不忘拨动下面的两颗睾丸，研磨不断溢出液体的顶部洞口，将整根照顾的非常周到，虽然速度不快，但每一下都产生充足的欢愉，王马背过身脸贴着壁只能发出些短促尖细的喘息。最原凑上王马的耳朵，稍稍舔舐了一下耳廓，听着他发出不稳的气息，轻声问道：  
“舒服吗？”  
“哈……嗯、嗯……很舒服哦～想要……啊啊……哈、最原酱……”  
最原将耳廓舔了一圈吮咬耳垂，随后舌头探进外耳道舔弄，直奔入耳的黏腻水声给予听觉最大的刺激，王马下意识想要扭头躲开，但在最原的禁锢和狭窄的空间根本躲无可躲。  
“嗯，我也想快点了。”  
说完，最原便加快手中的速度，阴茎快速摩擦着股缝和尾巴根，用于稳固腰部的手也松开转而抓住摇摆的尾巴，拉到王马的耳边开始吮舔，兴奋与快感迫使尾巴没被禁锢的部分呈弧形在空中挥舞着，时不时地蹭擦到最原的手臂，像是在恳求着更多。  
“哈……哈啊、最原酱……不进来……嗯啊啊……吗？”  
“呜、呼……我等一会儿……”  
王马的喘声越来越尖细急促，腿抖得也越来越厉害，贴靠着王马的身体感受到他的反应，知道他确实快了，而且自己也不想等太久，手下稍稍用力一捏，一阵痉挛和抽搐，王马便将精液射到了面前的柜壁上。

“啊……看来一会儿又得打扫了。”  
“哈……哈…………呜嗯……”  
王马大概没听到这句格格不入的抱怨，只是一个劲的喘气缓解过载爆发的快感。撩了撩王马高潮过后瘫软下去的阴茎，最原从臀缝里抽出已经硬起的性器，在他屁股上揉了揉然后掰了一下穴口。  
“呐，王马君，能让我看看你用尾巴扩张吗？刚才没看到确实有点可惜……”  
“哈…………诶？没想到……小最原酱竟然……还这么有兴趣……呜，好吧。”  
还带着最原津液得尾巴晃晃悠悠伸到穴口前，然后慢慢钻了进去。  
“呜嗯！”  
一声轻叫和颤抖的肩膀被最原尽收眼底，在尾巴进进出出几下之后，最原抓住还在洞口外的一段尾巴按在王马屁股上。  
“最原酱？！”  
王马惊讶的回头，看到的是满脸潮红眼神涣散但又平静的面容。  
难道是自己嗨过头让最原失控了吗？  
魅魔终于是怀疑起了自己的原因，可还没来得及想对策，看到最原扶着阴茎对准了小穴，知道他想做什么了。  
“等一下啊！不要，最……！！”  
此时的最原听不进王马任何话，先前的欢愉和现在勃起很久的快感早已泯灭了理智，只想快点让自己达到高潮。  
掰开肛口迅速将自己的性器深深插进，防止尾巴的逃脱。灼热的肠壁和尾尖被同时摩擦，双重的刺激让王马不受控地哆嗦了一下。  
“啊啊！！哈……”  
“我想快点去，王马君不是也想要我的吗？”  
“呜呜……我……面前……”  
未等他说完，最原先后抓起他的两只手腕摁在头顶上方。  
“不要用前面……在后面就好……”  
“哈？！”

最原亲了亲王马的后颈和肩膀，便再也忍不住快速抽动起来。  
在刚刚第一次做的时候，最原已经感觉到王马肠道的敏感点，再不断进出的同时，最原控制着尾巴的位置，感受着王马内壁的收缩反应，一点点将桃心尾尖拉到一块软肉处，迎来一下甬道狠狠的挤压，那是前列腺的位置，是能给男性带来最大快感的部位。随后死死按住穴外的尾巴固定住，朝着这个点猛烈地进攻。魅魔的尾巴尖端充斥着大量的神经末梢，可以说是比前列腺还要敏感几倍，两个部位同时经受着极快速度的摩擦，使王马经受不住那喷涌而上的刺激，一波又一波浪潮般的快感冲击的大脑每一根神经，终于失控哭出了声。  
“呜呜…………嗯……呜……最原酱，求你……停……”  
真的要停下吗？两个敏感点被快速抽动摩擦着，掀起的欲望已经无法被浇灭，血压升高，心跳加快，对于氧气的需求越来越大，张开嘴大口快速呼吸，想要喊叫出声，又因为下一波快感的冲击来的太快而来不及宣泄，最终憋回喉咙什么都喊不出，只能抽搐着干吸空气，溢出的津液一丝丝坠落至地。王马仍瘫软的阴茎虽然端口吐露着透明液体没有丝毫抬头的迹象，但前列腺和尾巴带来的激烈快感过电般沿着尾巴、脊髓直窜上大脑，快要将他逼疯，意识模糊视觉涣散，什么都看不见便干脆闭上眼，眼泪一滴又一滴被挤出眼眶。  
“哈啊！呜呜……不行……了……要坏了……哈啊……”  
无意识地吐着各种话语，背部向前挺起了美妙的弧度，翅膀快速扑腾着拍打在最原的身上，肩膀不住地颤抖，全身的肌肉开始抽搐，最原放开他的手腕转而死死掐住王马的腰部开始最后的抽动。得以解放的手腕无处安放，只能死死抓着柜壁，指甲和骨节都因太过用力而泛白，哭喊尖叫声被拔高了调甚至几乎破音。  
“啊啊！！”  
“呜嗯……”  
全身一阵哆嗦，小腹和大腿的肌肉开始剧烈痉挛，肠壁不可控的收缩抽搐，绞得最原完完全全宣泄在甬道内。  
一阵眩晕切断了王马的意识，等回过神来，瘫软下去的身子已经被最原托住。  
王马没有说话，只是低着头轻轻抽泣，同样泄去了大量多巴胺，稍稍恢复了一点理智的最原抱起王马靠上他的背后，对于刚刚自己的失控不知如何开口。  
“最原酱……”  
“对不起，王马君……”

“很舒服哦，真的～”  
“啊……是吗？”

“但是不够……我还没有吃够最原酱的精液……”  
“诶？”

“所以。”  
王马撇过身子抚上最原的脸颊，眼中依旧充满笑盈，似乎还有一些粉色的爱心。  
“接下来要好好满足我，要让我吃饱哦～♤”  
听到王马这么说，最原提着的心终于放了下来，露出一个安心又温柔的微笑。  
“嗯！”

唇瓣再度交缠，肢体依旧缠绕，是新一轮的开始，要做到何时呢？最原并不知道，只是每次看着王马高潮过后对他露出满足的笑容，他都会喜欢上，为此不管想来多少几都可以吧，最原这么想着，柜内的气息依旧香甜，渐渐沉迷，意识便渐渐消失……

再度醒来太阳已经落得很低了，最原发现自己趴在课桌上，坐起身环顾了一圈，看到衣着完好的王马也趴在课桌上像是睡着了，逐渐想起刚才储物柜里的香艳之事，最原立马羞红了脸，赶紧起身走向储物柜打开观察了一番，里面没有任何性爱的痕迹，打扫的工具也完好整齐地摆放着，就在最原关上门回忆着到底发生了什么的时候，王马也醒了过来。  
“最原酱？”  
“王马君！”  
虽然被吓了一跳，但很快最原便冷静下来捂着嘴想些什么，经过一番思索，最原径直走向王马，一把抱住他。  
“啊嘞？最原酱这是开窍了嘛～突然就……等下！你在干什么啊！”  
最原隔着裤子摸了摸王马的屁股缝，又撩起上衣摸索着后腰。  
“真是的差不多一点！小最原是发情了吗！”  
王马用力一把推开最原捋了捋被摸乱的裤子和衣服。  
“真的没有吗？尾巴和翅膀……还有角。”  
“那是什么？当我是恶魔吗？啊……不过我确实恶魔呢～最原酱这么吃我豆腐可以要受到惩罚哦！”

“不……应该是魅魔吧……”最原极小声的反驳了一句。  
“嗯？？”  
“啊，没什么，王马君又是怎么回事呢？我记得你在医务室吧。”  
“是呢，但是恶之总统怎么可能被摔跤打倒呢，当然是完全康复了回来值日啦～但是看的最原酱等我等得睡着了，这么辛苦我也不忍心叫醒你嘛～”  
看到最原满脸困惑，王马拿起书包拍了拍最原然后走到门口拉开了门。  
“好啦我都打扫好了，快点回去啦！天都要黑咯。”  
“啊……嗯。”  
看着王马走出了教室，最原抬起刚刚摸过王马的手，那残留着湿粘的触感，以及自己底下黏腻的内裤，那是究竟真实还是梦境，应该也不重要了，这个暧昧的傍晚，就永远留在记忆里好了。

——END

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有错别字，但由于作者本人不敢再看一遍所以就……这样吧_(:з」∠)_


End file.
